1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for coding, i.e. for the identification and addressing as well as marking of objects, in particular of objects made of plastic, rubber or materials similar to rubber, whereby the device comprises the following components, specifically
a coding and marking system; as well as
a scanner unit (detector) for the non-contact recognition and readout of the coding and marking.
2. Prior Art
It is often necessary to equip objects (products) with permanent identifications or markings, for example in order to identify (address) certain locations on such objects, or to provide such objects with a clear identification code or also with a date of manufacture. With suitable detection, such markings can be used both for the identification of the object, a defined location on such an object, and also for measuring, regulating and controlling purposes. For example, switching processes can be triggered or certain measurements can be carried out, and can be associated with a defined address that is generated by the marking system. The address or the code itself can be used in this connection as the trigger; however, other triggers can serve for said purpose in connection with the code as well. A logical linking of the coding system with other signals that can be registered such as measured values or the date or time is possible as well.
Now, a device of the type specified above is introduced in patent DE 41 00 222 C2. A container is shown within the framework of FIG. 1 of said patent. The coding and marking system is located on the outer wall of said container similar to a bar code identification. The recognition and readout of the coding and marking take place without contact on the stationary object, notably by means of a scanner unit that is in the stationary condition as well. Now, if the coding and marking system attached to the surface of the object is damaged by rough conditions of use or even due to willful or malicious manipulation, the system is no longer capable of functioning, or can function only to a limited extent.
Other addressing or marking methods such as those operating by means of transponders (TIRIS, edition Oct. 1993) start to fail at a certain speed because the reading process takes too long and the transponder has already left the range of the receiving antenna before its transmitted signal has been completely transmitted. The transponder technology can be employed for technical measuring purposes on a fast-moving product only to a highly limited extent.
Therefore, the problem of the invention is to provide a device that excludes the drawbacks described above. Furthermore, the goal is that the device can be employed universally, i.e. that it is available for a wide spectrum of different types of product. Furthermore, the recognition and readout of the coding and marking must take place with great exactness in terms of time even if the object is moving at high speed irrespective of whether the movement takes place in a translocating or rotating manner.
Said problem is solved according to an embodiment of the invention in that
the coding and marking system is completely embedded in the object, notably in a manner such that that neither the outer shape nor the function are impaired; and that, furthermore,
the scanner unit is moved past the stationary object, or alternatively the object is moved past the stationary scanner unit.
With respect to the embedding of the coding and marking system in the object, particularly the following two variations (A, B) are advantageous:
Variation A
The coding and marking system comprises a matrix in particular made of plastic, rubber or a material similar to rubber, that is embedded in the object, whereby detectable material particles, in particular small pieces of metal, permanent magnets or in particular dense or light plastic particles are in turn embedded in the matrix with an exactly fixed spacing in relation to each other and with good adhesion and in an undisplaceable manner.
A code can be generated based on the number and/or the spacing of the material particles (binary code).
The embedded material particles are embedded with adaptation to the intended movement of the object or the scanner unit. For example, an arrangement in rows is selected with a linear movement, whereas a circular arrangement is selected in connection with a rotational movement.
The special feature of the permanent magnets is discussed in greater detail in the following in connection with the description of the figures.
Variation B
The coding and marking system comprises a matrix in the present case as well, in particular a matrix made of plastic, rubber or a rubber-like material that is embedded in the object; however, as opposed to variation (A), a material that can be magnetized is admixed to the matrix, in particular a ferrite material, preferably with uniform distribution.
A code can be written in and also erased again in this connection by suitable magnetizing methods in a manner similar to magnetic tapes or magnetic disks or diskettes.
According to both variations (A, B), the matrix itself is adapted to the material-specific properties. If, for example, the object consists of the weather-resistant elastomer material EPDM (ethylene-propylene-diene copolymer), the matrix is structured from said material as well. Furthermore, the matrix is advantageously present in a form (strips, circular segments, cylindrical segments) that can be easily worked into the object involved as the latter is being produced. In this way, the coding and marking system is completely embedded in the object, forming one unit with the latter, which is entirely opposed to the superficial coding and marking according to DE 41 00 222 C2.
The coding and marking system is arranged within the object in one or more discrete zones. The number, position and size of said zone or zones are dependent in this connection upon the size, shape and purpose of application of the object.
The device as defined by the invention is employed especially for coding and marking
conveyor belts and conveyor belt connections;
tubular bodies in particular such as hoses, hose connections and compensators; as well as
profiled bodies, in particular large profiles, and particularly again fenders for ships;
and thus for products that heretofore have been accessible to a form of coding and marking only to a limited extent.
All physical principles by means of which the embedded material can be detected in terms of measurement technology are suitable for the detection by means of the scanner unit. Metal particles can be detected by means of inductive methods such as, for example the eddy current method, radar waves or microwaves, or by means of ionized radiation by the through-radiation method. Dense or light plastic particles can be detected by means of ionized radiation (x-rays or y-radiation) as well, or by means of ultrasound.
Reference is made to the description of the figures with respect to the detection of permanent magnets.